Lo que es bueno para el pavo
by Genee
Summary: Para Manu. Taichi está bebiendo y a Sora aquello no le hace gracia. Mimi está aburrida (es la conductora designada) y ha encontrado una manera de divertirse. Koushirou escribe cartas de amor en el muro de Facebook de Mimi y Miyako no deja de vomitar en un rincón del apartamento. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Takeru? Ni a Hikari ni a Yamato parece importarle/Del proyecto 1-8. Mendigas F.


_**Disclaimer:** _Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. De pertenecerme, Meiko ya hubiese caído «accidentalmente» por una pendiente.

Fanfiction a pedido de **Manuciento** en el foro _Proyecto 1-8; Topic Taiora (en el 2015 *se pone a silbar*),_ bajo las siguientes condiciones:

Pareja: Taiora. Todos los elegidos se encuentran reunidos celebrando algún acontecimiento (lo dejo a tu criterio). Taichi está tomando un poco, lo que le molesta a Sora. En su rabieta, decide tomar ella también para darle a Taichi de su propia medicina, pero todo le sale mal y termina embriagándose pues no tiene mucha resistencia al alcohol. Ahora Taichi deberá lidiar con una Sora fuera de sí misma mientras los demás sufren situaciones parecidas. Puede haber otras parejas, según prefieras. Género: Romance/humor.

.

.

 _ **Lo que es bueno para el pavo…**_

.

.

Estaba siendo consciente de que la observaban con ojos de sorpresa y sonrisas divertidas. Allí estaba Sora Takenouchi, disfrutando su baile y canto sin sentir que cada mirada y sonrisa que le regalaban la juzgaba o, en el mejor de los casos, la ridiculizaba; no le importaba, de ser cualquiera de esas alternativas la razón de ser observada por sus compañeros, ella lo estaba pasando bien y lo demás que se jodiera.

Taichi no lo podía creer, miraba con el par de ojos abiertos a más no poder, un tic en el labio superior y la sonrisa torcida, de esas que se dan cuando no se sabe qué otra expresión colocar. Esa no era Sora, más de trece años de amistad y un par de años siendo novios y jamás la había visto en aquella posición que hasta a él le sacaba arreboladas. Definitivamente esa no era su novia, y ese no era su calzoncillo y Sora no estaba bailando con su ropa interior puesta sobre la cabeza ni tampoco sostenía una botella de sake como una vulgar borracha de taberna.

—Esto no está pasando —se repetía como si estuviera viviendo un sueño muy real.

Mimi sacaba fotografías y Jou intentaba bajar a la pelirroja de encima de la mesa. Taichi no lograba asimilar todavía la realidad, por lo tanto, no alcanzaba a mover ni un músculo de su cuerpo.

—Sora-chan cuando bebe es muy divertida —decía Mimi con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió? —preguntó Hikari, intentando recuperar su cámara fotográfica de las manos de Mimi que se resistía. Era rápida y Hikari muy ingenua.

Taichi negó, incrédulo.

—Esa no es Sora —Quizás, en una de esas veces de tanto repetir, su deseo de que nada de eso estuviera pasando se cumpliera.

— _¡Al cielo pido un favorrr-oo-orr!_ —Cantaba una Sora desafinada con ínfulas de cantante profesional.

El muchacho se tapó los oídos, estaba siendo escéptico pero tampoco era un tonto como para no proteger sus tímpanos del alarido que se colaba entre ellos disfrazado como un modo de cantar.

—¡Buuuuu! ¡Fuera! —Se escuchó el abucheo desde un rincón del apartamento de los Yagami—. ¡Ya bájenla de allí! ¡Buuu! ¡A los leones! —gritaba Miyako recostada en la pared con las piernas extendidas y ambas manos alrededor de la boca.

Rastro de la comida que hubo ingerido esa tarde resbalaba de su barbilla. El sonido propio de una arcada antes de avecinarse el anunciado vomito.

—¡Maldita sea, Miyako, otra vez no! —Se quejaba asqueado el pobre de Daisuke que llevaba toda la noche velando por el bienestar de su _digna y decorosa dama_. Que no se ahogara en su propio vómito era su misión—. ¡Mis zapatos no!

Tachikawa apareció en un salto, como si danzara, hasta donde estaba la pareja, tomando fotos tras fotos.

—¡Esto es tan divertido! —La única que se divertía en aquella fiesta fuera de control era Mimi, aunque horas antes se hubo quejado de ser la conductora designada de la noche.

Se reía sin disimulo, sin saber que Koushirou, su pretendiente, que también estaba hasta las metras por el alcohol, le dejaba cartas de amor bochornosas en su muro de Facebook. Se trataba del karma actuando más rápido que nunca, ya luego se enteraría por boca de su mamá que las cartas de amor habían alcanzado más de trescientos _me gusta_ en poco tiempo.

Taichi seguía sin poder reaccionar, Yamato lo habría hecho entrar en razón de un golpetazo para evitarle la vergüenza a Sora, pero Yamato no estaba en la fiesta, había salido a buscar a Takeru que llevaba dos horas de haber salido a comprar más alcohol, patatas fritas y demás insumos para continuar con la celebración.

Y pensar que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo por culpa de la maldita lengua suelta del mayor de los Yagami.

«Si tan solo no hubiera abierto mi bocota».

Los pensamientos de Taichi fueron interrumpidos de forma abrupta por Sora, que ya no cantaba.

—¡Muchas gracias, apartamento Yagami! —exclamó al terminar su serenata, haciendo la señal de amor con sus dedos y dándose la vuelta; de espalda al público se dejó caer como toda una _rock star_ sobre sus amigos.

Jou no estaba borracho, aunque sí un tanto bebido. Las gafas se le cayeron al evidenciar las intenciones de su amiga. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

Taichi reaccionó de inmediato, justo a tiempo para coger impulso y servir de cojín, de esa manera pudo amortiguar la caída de Sora que se ponía de inmediato de pie y salía corriendo por la puerta principal. La espalda de Yagami crujía de dolor.

Yamato iba pasando el umbral cuando preguntó, ingenuo, señalando a sus espaldas con el pulgar:

—¿Esa que iba con unos calzoncillos en la cabeza no era tu novia?

El aludido seguía sin creérselo. Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que un alíen había abducido a su Sora, no había otra razón para que estuviera tan desatada… Lo creería de no ser porque sabía la razón de aquella manera de actuar y es que, sencillamente, todo era su culpa, mirara donde mirara todo era su culpa.

.

.

Tras el final del ritual de los veintiuno que celebraban Hikari y Takeru, Taichi anunció que extenderían la ceremonia en el apartamento de sus papás [1]. Grandes acontecimientos estaban sucediendo de golpe: la mayoría de edad de los más pequeños, su compromiso con Sora y la pronta llegada del hijo de Meiko e Iori. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el más joven del grupo se estrenaría como papá primero que sus superiores? La vida estaba llena de sorpresas y todas ella debían de celebrarse con emoción.

A Sora no le parecía gracioso que su prometido se echara los palos encima [2], mucho menos cuando este sabía que tenían de visita en su departamento a sus suegros y abuelos, que estaban en la ciudad debido al anuncio de su compromiso.

—Sé que estás emocionado, Taichi, pero ¿no crees que ya estás excediéndote?

El aludido le dio un beso en la mejilla a la otra como respuesta, Sora se ruborizó de inmediato. Si bien, tenían varios meses siendo novios, pero aún se le hacía poco habitual las muestras de afecto en público.

—Tranquilízate, no voy a beber mucho.

Sora frunció el ceño no muy convencida de aquellas palabras.

—Prométeme que no vas a emborracharte esta noche.

—Yo no me emborracho nunca.

—Taichi…

—Solo beberé un poco, brindo por Iori y Meiko, por Hikari y Takeru, por ti y por mí y juro que no bebo más —Levantó el dedo pulgar y esperó…

Sora le siguió el juego y entrelazó su dedo con el del novio, sellando la promesa.

La mujer suavizó su mirada acentuada y le sonrió afable. Taichi la tomó de la mano y apretó con afecto sus dedos alrededor de los de ella. La amaba y la complacería en todo lo que pudiera complacerla, de eso se trataba todo: si ella era feliz, entonces él también lo era.

Sin embargo, pese a haberlo prometido, Taichi encontró un hueco argumental en la palabra que hubo dado: Yamato había dejado caer la noticia de que pronto sería, nuevamente, padre. Su más reciente álbum sería lanzado a la venta dentro de poco y se aseguraba una venta del producto exitosa. Aquello era digno de celebrar, por lo que las copas chocaron y el brindis se extendió a unos tragos más.

Sora no podía creer lo mentiroso que estaba siendo Taichi con ella. ¡Lo había prometido y allí estaba con Yamato traga que traga! No era que lo estuviera vigilando, pero al no poder beber esa noche, Mimi se había convertido en toda una periodista, narrando cada movimiento de sus amigos con fastidio. ¡¿POR QUÉ ELLA NO PODÍA DIVERTIRSE TAMBIÉN?!

Alguien tenía que pagar.

.

.

—Prometiste que solo serían tres tragos —regañaba Sora.

Se habían alejado del grupo, hablaban en la cocina aprovechando que Taichi había ido por hielo.

—Lo siento, Sorita, Yamato quiere que lo acompañe. Además, todos estamos bebiendo.

—Yo no lo hago ni Mimi-chan tampoco.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua.

—Tú no bebes por falta de confianza.

—Prefiero disfrutar de la bebida a que la bebida disfrute de mí.

La mujer no daba su brazo a torcer y los años que tenían conociéndose le decían a Taichi que al final de la discusión, su prometida se saldría con la suya.

—Está bien —soltó con el ánimo por el piso. Mejor dar punto final a la batalla que perdería de antemano.

—¿No beberás? —Taichi negó. Sora dio un paso, cogió la comisura de la chaqueta del otro con cuidado, una muestra de cariño íntima que era probable los llevara a darse uno que otro beso. Y así, hasta el más fuerte podía sucumbir a los encantos de una mujer—. Sabes que no soy de las que prohíbe cosas, pero mamá y papá están quedándose en el apartamento y no quiero que te juzguen por tomar una noche más que otra.

—Lo comprendo —respondió. Ante las caricias de las manos de Sora sobre su pecho, los deseos más mundanos de Yagami salían a flote, el pulso se le aceleraba y en su boca lograba alcanzar saborear el último beso dado por su prometida aquella mañana antes de salir de casa—. Me portaré muy bien… por ti.

Sora se puso en puntillas y rozó sus labios con los de Taichi; le supo a vodka y jugo de limón. Las manos de Taichi se acentuaron en las caderas de Sora, de pronto sentía mucho calor y el deseo de querer estar solos los dos.

—Aquí no —Hablaba el pudor de Sora.

Taichi dejó escapar una queja infantil.

—¿Por qué no? No hay nadie.

—Taichi.

—Está bien —Volvió los ojos hasta dejarlo en blanco—. Pero que conste que mis favores no los hago de gratis. Cuando tus padres se marchen…

—Ya veremos —Se dio la vuelta, deslizando lentamente los dedos por el pecho del muchacho.

Sora se rio traviesa y la vena en el cuello de Taichi ardió como si fuese magma y no sangre lo que corría dentro de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya su mujer se había marchado. Dejó salir el aire de los pulmones con pesadez. Cogió la cubeta con hielo —el pensamiento de vaciárselo encima cruzó por su mente en varias oportunidades— y regresó al sillón en donde Yamato lo esperaba con un par de cervezas en las manos.

—Se acabó el vodka —decía encogiéndose de hombros y extendiendo la mano con la bebida en ella—. He enviado a Takeru a comprar otra botella, entre otras cosas, mientras tanto, ten para que te refresques un poco. Está fría.

Taichi negó.

—Sora no quiere que siga bebiendo, sus padres están en la ciudad.

—Ya veo —Yamato bajó la mano. El culo de la botella de cerveza hizo ruido al chocar con el cristal de la mesa al lado del sillón—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

—¡Tres semanas! —exclamó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la amargura en sus palabras—. Me estoy volviendo loco. Sora anda últimamente muy estricta. Tener a su mamá en la casa la pone nerviosa y a mí me trae por las bolas. No me lo estás preguntando pero desde que sus padres están en el apartamento, no hemos podido estar juntos.

—¿Estar juntos? —Yamato levantó una ceja.

—Sí. _Estar juntos._

—Ah.

—Sí.

—¿Tres semanas? Amigo, ¿en serio? Vale. Así que tres semanas...

—Sí, apesta. No quiere hacerlo con sus padres al otro lado de la pared.

—Conmigo no había ese tipo de problemas —El pasatiempo favorito de Yamato era el de molestar a Taichi, pocas veces hacía referencia a los días en que salía con Sora, mucho menos a que él hubo sido el primero en la vida de la muchacha. No obstante, la lengua de Yamato se volvía más ácida y mordaz cuando bebía, a Taichi, sinceramente, le molestaba poco cuando Yamato se volvía ligero de palabras.

—Maldito —soltó medio en broma, medio cabreado—, quieres dejar de recordarme que saliste con mi mujer.

Yamato se rió con sorna, levantando la botella de cerveza a modo de brindis.

—Supongo que la edad la ha vuelto más cautelosa… —Continuó hablando Taichi, se cruzó de piernas y se ponía ceñudo—, porque tampoco le importaba mucho cuando mis padres estaban en casa o yo me escabullía en la de ella cuando no la dejaban salir. Aunque claro, en su defensa, ellos no sabían que estábamos escondidos en una de las habitaciones.

—Suenas acongojado, Taichi —se burlaba Yamato—. Puede que la abstinencia sexual y la prohibición de la bebida te esté llevando a la depresión.

Taichi lo miró de mala gana, este se daba un banquete de felicidad con las desgracia de Taichi. Con amigos como ese, ¿quién quiere enemigos?

—Estoy cabreado más que afligido. Ya ni siquiera puedo beber en paz porque Sora teme que su madre me juzgue, como si ya no lo hiciera.

Yamato lo mirò insondable, comenzaría a hablar en serio.

—Toshiko siempre fue una mujer muy estricta, recuerda que ella y Sora no se llevaban muy bien. Ahora que lo hacen, Sora no quiere volver a esa época y si le demuestras a Toshiko que eres poco para su hija, eso podría hacer que viejas discusiones salgan a relucir —hablaba como si estuviera diciendo lo obvio—. Sora podría sentir que su madre no la apoya si esta llegara a opinar que no eres un buen muchacho para ella.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, Yamato cogió de la cerveza que Taichi hubo rechazado con anterioridad y extendió una vez más la invitación.

—Bebe —Ordenó.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo nervioso, temiendo que Sora lo estuviera pillando—. No te dije que Sora…

—¿Acaso la estás viendo por aquí cerca?

Echó un vistazo y, en efecto, Sora no estaba por ningún lugar. Sabía que se arrepentiría por ello, pero en serio necesitaba beber un poco para que el nudo que crecía detrás de su cuello se aflojara. Todo lo del compromiso, su vida laboral y el no tener relaciones sexuales durante demasiado tiempo —considerando la frecuencia con que lo hacían— le estaba costando mucho estrés acumulado. Gracias a los cielos existían amigos como Yamato, pese a que más tarde le echaría parte de la culpa por lo que ocurrirìa.

.

.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —Preguntaba a la mujer que se reía como tonta.

—Lo que es bueno para el pavo, es bueno para la pava, ¡ha! —Le contestó Sora, volviendo a echarse a reír.

—¿Jaah? —¿A qué iba eso?

Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, daba movimientos lentos y torpes y se reía de todo lo que escuchaba o decía. Taichi sonrió, un poco enternecido.

—¿Estás borracha? —No tenía que preguntarlo para darse cuenta. Lo estaba.

—¡Estoy _sabrosita_! —Confesó, echando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Taichi—. ¿No me notas _sabrosita_? —preguntó con tono sugestivo.

En tanto, Taichi se esforzaba para no cuajarse de la risa. Era impropio de su mujer beber de esa manera, le resultaba sorprendente, pero muy grato de una manera morbosa, el descubrir una nueva faceta más desinhibida en ella; lo enternecía, por muy raro que pareciera. También lo excitaba… ¡Oh, espera! Era la mano de Sora que se escurría debajo de la cremallera de su pantalón lo que lo _emocionaba_ sobre la cuenta.

—¿Qué pasa con tus padres? —preguntó mirando para todos los lados, muy tenso.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras y lejos de la sala donde se encontraban los demás; no obstante, sentía que debía de estar alerta. Sería embarazoso si descubrieran lo que Sora hacía en ese instante.

—¿Qué pasa con los viejos? —respondió con rebeldía en sus palabras.

—Acaso no estarás enviándole señales equivocadas. O sea, ¿qué clase de prometido sería si dejo que te emborraches con ellos esperando en casa? ¡Oh! Espera... eh... ¿Podrían vernos?

Sora escupió cuando se echó a reír, menos mal que lo hizo en dirección a su pecho en lugar del rostro. Taichi la sostuvo con fuerza, Sora se balanceaba y amenazaba con caer al suelo si él no la sostenía con mayor atención.

—¡Al diablo Toshiko y Haruiko Takenouchi! Apuesto que ellos eran peores cuando tuvieron mi edad y ahora se hacen los santurrones. ¡Pamplinas!

Achicó los ojos, pensando en lo irónico que resultaba la situación: ¡Ah! Si él se emborrachaba con los suegros esperando en casa sería como anunciar el fin del mundo, pero si ella lo hacía todo era sinónimo de risas. Claro, a aquello se refería con «Lo que es bueno para el pavo…».

Solo había una razón para ese tipo de comportamiento:

—Viste cuando bebí de la cerveza que me ofreció Yamato, ¿no? —El ojo por ojo en Sora no tenía mucha lógica, pero debía de preguntar para quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

—Lo habías prometido —De aquello se trataba. Tenía razón, pero ¿por qué Sora quería darle una dosis de su propia medicina?

—Déjame adivinar —Osó en preguntar—, ¿te dejaste llevar por las palabras envenenadas de Mimi y de Miyako-san? A veces no sé si Mimi es mi aliada o mi enemigo. Esa mujer es un peligro cuando se aburre.

Taichi se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de Sora juguetear con su masculinidad de nuevo.

—No comiences un juego que no vas a poder terminar.

Sora apretó más fuerte el agarre dentro de sus dedos, todo el cuerpo de Taichi sucumbió débil ante la caricia como si la mano de Sora estuviera hecha de _kriptonita_ y él fuera un intento fallido de _Superman._

No muy lejos de allí se escuchó un grito por encima de la música. Salvado por la campana, pudo creer por un momento.

—¡LIBERACIÓN FEMENINA!

El joven miró detrás de Sora y alcanzó a descubrir a Miyako que corría con una botella de sake empinada sobre su boca y a Daisuke que le perseguía muy de cerca los talones. Mimi los seguía riendo a todo pulmón y Hikari también, quién, según lo que Taichi alcanzó a escuchar, le pedía a Mimi que dejara de usar su cámara para hacer el mal.

Una corriente electrizó todo el cuerpo de Taichi. Su espalda impactó contra la pared. La lengua de Sora se adueñó de todo espacio dentro de su boca, se movía como víbora acechando a su presa. Cerró los ojos, todavía algo sorprendido y mareado por lo que sucedía, veía puntos de luz que aparecían y desaparecían como toda lucidez en su cuerpo. Perdía la razón, perdía el sentido del tiempo y del espacio y solo podía concentrarse en la acaricia que su entrepierna recibía, así como también en la osada lengua que, de descuidarse, podría matarlo... Y él feliz de la vida por morir ahogado de aquella manera.

Había conocido a personajes malvados a lo largo de su vida pero ningunos como Sora.

De un momento a otro dejó de sentir el beso y cualquier otro contacto físico que segundos antes lo hubo hecho volar como solo lo hacía la mejor de las hierbas que nunca hubo probado —se basaba en la experiencia de compañeros de clases, claro estaba.

—Pero qué… —Al abrir los ojos, Takenouchi Sora había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Miró la entrepierna y la erección descarada que le hubo dejado. Aquello no tenía perdón ni de los dioses ni de los peores demonios.

¡¿Pero qué demonios había ocurrido?!

Se refugió en el lavado, esperando a que la hinchazón de su virilidad bajara cuanto antes.

.

.

Sora se sentó al lado de Koushirou, Miyako del otro lado del mueble y Mimi sobre la mesa central. La manera en que miraban a Koushirou era sospechosa, el muchacho las observó desde el primer movimiento que hicieron alrededor de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó nervioso.

Mimi sonreía, prestando atención a las amigas que se comportaban fuera de sí, a la espera de saber qué cosas podrían salir de sus mentes ebrias.

—Koushirou-senpai —decía Miyako con la voz sugerente. Koushirou no pudo evitar estremecerse—. Koushirou-senpai, ¿le parezco linda?

—Mi-mi-miyako-san… q-qué… ¿qué dices?

Sora dibujaba círculos en el hombro del muchacho, que se desarmaba cada vez más por el repentino interés de las chicas.

—Kou-chan —Haciendo hincapié al soltar el nombre, Sora desbordaba sensualidad—. ¿Crees que merezco tu atención más que esta computadora?

—¡¿Sora?! —Era obvio que estaba siendo el conejillo de indias para algún tipo de broma.

Mimi permanecía en silencio, suprimiendo las ganas de reír. En tanto, Kou buscaba la manera de rehuir al contacto físico y a aquella clara violación de su espacio personal.

—Taichi no se molestaría si dijeras que sí.

—Dai-chan tampoco, de hecho, pensaba que sería lindo si nos acompañara esta noche. Los tres… juntos… Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, Koushirou-senpai.

Koushiro pegó un grito al cielo, nervioso, Mimi se sostenía con fuerza el estómago cuando la carcajada salió efervescente de su boca. Taichi, Daisuke y los demás en la fiesta también observaban la escena y, más que enojados, los novios estaban pendiente de la reacción de su mejor amigo, puesto que ambos chicos estuvieron allí cerca cuando escucharon a Mimi retar a sus novias.

El cabello del muchacho había perdido color en comparación a la rojez de su faz.

Sora sacó un billete y Miyako lo recibió encantada de la vida. Koushirou se había levantada en dirección a la cocina, sintiéndose tan abochornado que terminó abrumado por el calor en su cuerpo y una repentina sed que le secó la lengua. Sin darse cuenta bebió de un solo trago de la bebida —pudo ser de alguna de las chicas— compuesta por un ochenta por ciento hielo y agua y el otro veinte por ciento de jugo de limón y vodka, lo que obtuvo un efecto inmediato en Koushirou que hubo estado bebiendo nada más y nada menos que té durante toda la velada. Se sabía que el pelirrojo no era bueno con la bebida, algunos aseguraban que se mareaba con solo aspirar su aroma y aquello era un punto en contra para ambos pelirrojos, Sora también era mala bebedora, por si no lo han notado.

—¿Qué maneras de torturar a Koushirou son esas? —reprendió Daisuke a Miyako. Generalmente era él quien acababa regañado delante de sus amigos. Debía de admitirlo, se sentía genial ser el que mandaba de vez en cuando en el noviazgo.

Miyako respondió desinteresada.

—Mimi nos retó para ver quién de las dos lograba hacer que Koushirou perdiera interés en su computadora. Yo he ganado.

Daisuke hizo un gesto desaprobatorio a Mimi que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, una lágrima seguía visible en el rabillo del ojo, delatando la risa escandalosa de hace un momento atrás, todavía seguían habiendo replicas menos intensas que la primera.

—¡No es justo, Miya-chan! —Se quejaba Sora. El labio inferior sobresalía, fruncía el ceño y apretaba los puños frente a su pecho—. Sabes que estoy comprometida y no puedo jugar de esa manera tan… abierta.

—Nada, nada. ¡He ganado!

—¿Sabes que no voy a dejar que sigas bebiendo? —Daisuke enjarraba las manos—. Si buena y sana eres demasiados problemas, imagina si dejo que sigas bebiendo. Cero bebida para Miyako a partir de ahora.

La chica bajó el párpado inferior con el dedo índice, sacó la lengua y se levantó en un alto, diciendo en el camino en dirección al mini bar de los Yagami con risa burlona:

—¡Oblígame si es que puedes!

Daisuke no podía creérselo. Miró a su senpai que tomaba asiento al lado de su mujer, este se hizo de hombros cuando con la mirada Daisuke le preguntó si con el pasar de los años se volvería más fácil estar en una relación. El muchacho echó una rápida mirada a Mimi (la causante de sus males esa noche) antes de salir a impedir que su Miyako perdiera mucho más la cordura.

—Iré por un poco de vodka —Mimi descruzó las piernas y se puso de pie, desperezándose—. ¿Quieres un poco, So-chan?

Taichi le advirtió con la mirada que dejara en paz a Sora.

—Está bien, está bien —soltó con fastidio—. Imagina que tan loco tiene que estar el mundo cuando eres tú el que actúa con prudencia y Sora es la divertida.

Taichi le hizo caso omiso.

—¿Estás molesto? —dijo Sora. Mimi ya se había marchado por lo que no le dio muchas vueltas, soltó la pregunta que iba con toda la intensión de fingir inocencia y arrepentimiento. Se le notaba en los ojos lo plácida que estaba consigo misma.

Taichi rio apretando los dientes. Atrajo a Sora con el brazo, envolviéndola. La otra quedó al nivel de la axila del prometido, se removía con movimientos torpes y exagerados en su afán por zafarse de la llave que le hacía.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios pretendías?

La risa de Sora le hizo cosquilla por las costillas.

—Lo siento mucho, Taichi-sama —Taichi dio un respingo. Si bien, si esa era la intención de Sora (al hablar de aquella manera tan sugestiva e inocente) estaba cometiendo su objetivo: perdía los sentidos.

El pobre hombre sudaba y vaya que por su mente pasaba la idea de correr a todos del departamento —incluida a Hikari que seguía viviendo en él— para quedar a solas con esta Sora que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Jamás, desde que comenzaron a intimidar, Takeouchi Sora se comportó de aquella manera tan deliberada y desinhibida.

—¿Qué pretendes, Sora? —susurró. Hikari y Mimi no estaban muy lejos como para no escuchar, a pesar de estar sumidas en una conversación propia.

—Sora solo quiere divertirse un poco, Tai-chi-sama.

—Sora tiene que… oh —Tomado por sorpresa. La otra logró escabullirse y llegar hasta su cuello, los labios succionaron sobre la piel cerca de su oreja y, por consiguiente, todo el hilo de sus pensamientos se fue al olvido.

Rápidamente ojeó a su alrededor, Yamato los observaba. «Maldito mil veces maldito. ¿Por qué?» La sonrisa mordaz de medio lado de Ishida-kun, Taichi tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para que Sora dejara de repartir besos y chupones por todo su cuello.

—Deberíamos irnos a casa —La sujetaba por los codos—. Estás más _sabrosita_ de lo que crees.

Ella infló los mofletes molesta. Se rio al poco tiempo, una risa que se arrastraba por su boca y la hacía parecer diez años más joven.

—¿Estás apenado? —Se reía de Taichi y no con Taichi—. Pero si es a ti al que no le importa demostrar afecto físico en público.

—Para todo hay un límite en la vida.

—Y yo todavía no he alcanzado el mío —Un fugaz roce de sus labios, duró lo que un chasquido con los dedos dura. Sora se hubo puesto de pies, levantando la mano al aire y gritando—: ¡KARAOKE!

—¡KARAOKE! —La secundó Miyako desde el otro lado de la habitación en seguida, completamente animada.

Al pobre de Daisuke parecía que le daría un infarto en cualquier momento.

—¡KARAOKE! —Todos se sorprendieron cuando Koushirou se apuró en ir a coger el micrófono.

—¿Tu también, Koushirou-kun? —soltaba con cansancio Jou que iba detrás de él para que no hiciera el ridículo.

Y es que, si escuchabas a tu amigo el genio tecnológico —el que poco hablaba de sus sentimientos— farfullar sobre un teorema sobre el amor y la manera infalible para conquistar a una mujer, pues, debías de suponer que había ingerido alcohol o, cuando menos, se había vuelto loco. El aliento a vodka confirmó la primera hipótesis de Jou.

Hikari se reía y Yamato a su lado la imitaba.

—Nunca había visto a Koushirou ni a Sora actuar de esa manera —decía la muchacha.

—Para que veas, Hikari-chan, que la bebida no es amiga de nadie.

La aludida miró a Yamato curiosa.

—¿Hikari-chan? [3].

No se hubo dado cuenta que la había llamado de aquella manera tan cariñosa. Se ruborizó al sentirse pillado. Hikari se sonrió amable, esperaba una respuesta. Yamato se aclaró la garganta, lo dicho, dicho estaba.

—Ya te lo dije —Sonrió apenado—, la bebida no es amiga de nadie.

—A mi me parece que, en algunos casos, sirve para desahogar el corazón. Aunque luego digan que es la salida del más cobarde.

—¿Te parece cobarde un hombre que beba?

—Solo si lo hace cada vez que necesita valor.

No muy lejos del par de amigos que entraban en una charla filosófica [4], Mimi se detenía al lado de Ichijouji, se revisaba la manicure al pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿No te parece que es cierto el dicho: «los calladitos son los peores?

Ken la miró de soslayo.

—No estoy seguro si Miyako-san puede ser considerada una persona calladita.

—No me refería a ella —Mimi observó al muchacho y luego a Sora y Koushirou. Sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Quieres un poco de vodka, Ichijoiji-kun? —Era consciente que se estaba pasando de ociosa.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

( **Advertencia** el punto **[3]** a partir de la segunda línea y **[4],** sobre todo este punto, contienen spoilers del fanfiction en cuestión. Leer bajo su propio riesgo.)

[1] En Japón se celebra una ceremonia una vez al año con todos los jóvenes que cumplieron o están a punto de cumplir los 21 años de edad. A partir de los 21 es legal beber cualquier bebida alcohólica en el país.

[2] Echarse los palos: Es una expresión venezolana que se refiere a ingerir alcohol.

[3] el sufijo «-chan» generalmente es dicho entre personas con confianza, denotando cariño hacia a quien se le adhiere este. Es más común que se le escuche a los niños y mujeres. Aprovecho para decir que si no hay Yamakari es porque me ganó la escena Takari, sino… de todos modos debía de meter un poco de esta pareja, aunque no sepa si a Manuciento le encante.

[4] Me estuve documentando un poco porque según dicen hay diferentes tipos de borracho. Sora es la que se desinhibe y rie por todo y la vena competitiva y osada le crece. Miyako es la que toma todo como un reto. Hikari y Yamato los que entran en pláticas «filosóficas». A Koushirou no supe cómo ponerlo, así que es un poco como Miyako al principio, pero conforme sigue bebiendo, es el típico borracho que envía mensajes de amor a la chica que le gusta o del que le escribe a su ex. Jou es un borracho responsable, pese a no estar propiamente borracho, algo bebido como Yama y Hika. Y Takeru es de los que acaban dormidos en algún sitio sin saber qué es ni será de él, el tipo de bebedor "despreocupado".

[5] Cabezón: otra expresión que, hasta donde sé, es venezolana y es referente a cuando alguien le echa cabeza a un asunto, poniéndolo "cabezón" de tanto pensar.

[*] Siento mucho tener que hacer a Mimi una reverenda perra en este fic, pero necesitaba de alguien que me sirviera de cizañera, pues, creo fervientemente que Sora no es de las que busca el «ojo por ojo, diente por diente», es más una mediadora y Mimi aburrida puede ser el mal personificado, ¿no lo creen?

[**] Puede que haya exagerado mucho a la Sora bebedora, pero una amiga una vez me dijo que cuando se escribía humor había que exagerar mucho.

Le pedí a mi novio que leyera el fic, me dijo que en general fue un poco gracioso, aunque no podría precisar cuánto debido a que hubo partes que a él le resultaron… familiares, por lo que no puede ser objetivo. So… ya me juzgaran.


End file.
